


Collision

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 14 codas and speculations [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Other, Post-Episode: s14e18 Absence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Any Preacher stans here? If not, watch it because it's amazing skskskskSo, except me missing Preacher and Cassidy like crazy, honestly, Castiel and Cassidy being friends >>>>>>>>>>>>>>> them being friends with the Winchesters and Jesse and Tulip. My babies deserve better :(Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, even with this little crossover I made uwu





	Collision

Mary's heaven is bright colors and warm, unadulterated happiness, something she probably never experienced in her years on earth. She's with John, and Sam and Dean, the perfect family she most likely dreamed about if monsters and demons didn't get in the way. 

Castiel closes the door. He can't take that away from Mary, not again. She's at peace, finally. He says it, once he's back at the bunker.

«Naomi told you that?» Dean asks. He doesn't walk past the threshold.

«Duma, actually»

«And you're just gonna take her word for it?» 

Castiel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to not talk back, «No, I saw it» 

The funeral takes place some miles east from the bunker, in an anonymous road hidden amongst trees. Castiel can sense the sorrow in the brothers' hearts, and he can't say he doesn't understand it. He and Mary have grown closer, in these three years, even though she was still afraid of him on occasions, maybe when she remembered his nature and what he was capable of. But she was a friend, and a good one at that.

Sam finds him after the funeral, walking to the garage.

«Hey, Cas» he says, sniffles, «where are you going?»

Castiel turns around just to see Sam's eyes red from crying. He wishes he could stay, could give the brothers, his friends, some comfort. But he can't, he's done enough damage already.

«Out» he just says, «I need some space»

Sam walks closer, «Cas, about what Dean said--»

«He's been clear enough, I don't need you to explain his words» he goes to turn and walk to the garage, but Sam's hand on his shoulder stops him.

«He didn't mean that»

Castiel suppresses the urge to roll his eyes.

«Cas, Dean wasn't thinking, mom was missing and we were scared for both her and Jack»

This time, Castiel does roll his eyes. This thing between them of keeping secrets from each other never ends well. And yeah, maybe he was wrong, maybe he should have told them what he saw happening with Felix sooner but how much different it is from Dean not telling them about his plan to be thrown in the bottom of the ocean in an Archangel trap for God knows how long, probably eternity?

«As I said, I need space. To gather my thoughts» Castiel says and walks away.

«We... We'll see you, then» he hears Sam says before closing the door.

\---

The bar Castiel stops in to take a break from the endless road is small and humble. The windows here and there make the place somewhat dark, but it doesn't stop the afternoon sun to illuminate the floorboards underneath.

«You're staring at that whiskey like it offended you» a voice with a thick Irish accent says to his right. Castiel turns to the voice only to be met by a skinny guy with ink allover his arms. He's not human, Castiel can feel it.

«It's daylight outside» he says, matter of factly, «what does a vampire do at this hour of the day?»

The guy smirks, «It's dark in here, and I know how to protect myself» he says, distractedly touching a black coat draped over the chair. Castiel notices an umbrella too. «How do ya know I'm not human? Are you a vamp too?»

«An Angel»

«Ah, Angel» the guy repeats, «I've met a couple of you guys, didn't end well»

Castiel raises one eyebrow but doesn't ask him to elaborate.

«I'm Cassidy, by the way»

«Castiel»

«Castiel» Cassidy parrots, tries the syllables on his tongue, «so, why are you in this godforsaken bar, staring at a drink as if it mortally offended you?»

«I needed some space from my friends»

«Ah, trouble in paradise? Sorry the pun»

Castiel smiles, nods, «Something like that... What about you?»

«Kinda the same» Cassidy replies and takes a sip of his beer.

«Humans?»

«Why, you too?» at Castiel's nod, Cassidy shakes his head, «Fuckin mortals, you think you saw everything and then bam, they fuck up something in a total new different way»

«It's harder when they're like family» Castiel says low, but Cassidy heard him nonetheless, he knows he did.

«Tell me about it» he sighs.

There's a moment of silence before Cassidy raises his beer in a toast and turns to Castiel, «To awfully flawed humans we care as family» he says and clinks the neck of the bottle with Castiel's glass of whiskey.

\---

Castiel and Cassidy spend two hours talking about every thing that comes to their minds (Castiel learns that Cassidy has been a vampire for 300 years and that he never feeds off of humans directly, preferring to steal blood bags from blood banks) until Dean walks in the bar. He spots Castiel and marches to him, Castiel can feel the worry radiating off of him.

«What are you doing here?» he asks the moment he's in front of Castiel, completely ignoring Cassidy.

«I said I needed some space, how did you find me?»

«I tracked your GPS»

«Oh great» Castiel mutters and takes a sip of his whiskey.

Dean gulps, «Can we talk?» he asks in a small voice. Castiel shoots a look at Cassidy, who's pretending not to listen and motions Dean to go outside. They walk back to the Impala, where Dean leans on. He's not looking at him, instead he seems more interested in the gravel under his boots. Castiel puts his hands in his pockets and waits, as always.

«I'm sorry I lashed out at you in that way, I was scared and you know how I am, never connecting my mouth to my brain» Dean says, looking up into Castiel's eyes, «the thing is, I can't be angry at you, or Sam, when you keep things from me because I am much the same, like not telling you two about the Michael thing, not as soon as Billie showed me at least» he shrugs, «I can't lose you, Cas, you're too important to me, and this thing happening with Jack, we'll figure it out, together, like we've always done»

There's silence between them, only interrupted by the wind and the occasional car passing by.

«I'm sorry about Mary, Dean» Castiel says after some moments.

Dean shrugs again, «Nobody knew the kid would arrive to do something like that, and good things for us never last, I'm glad I could see her again though, and that Sammy could meet her»

Castiel takes a step closer, and then another, «Still»

«It's not your fault»

«Can I...» he licks his lips, «Can I hug you?»

Dean gives him a small smile and closes the distance between them, holding on tight. He hides his face in the crook of Castiel's neck when the Angel's arms move on his back, and Castiel closes his eyes, basking in the leather smell Dean seems to always carry.

They stay like this for longer than acceptable for two friends, until Dean speaks up, «Come back home?» he asks, his lips moving on Castiel's skin making him shiver.

Castiel leans back to look Dean in the eye, «I'll be back by tonight» Dean goes to protest, but Castiel beats him to it, «I promise»

«I better see you by dinner» Dean smiles, «I'll make your favorite»

Castiel doesn't really need to eat, but Dean loves cooking so he humors him.

«You'll see me by dinner» he smiles back and Dean drags him in another hug. He smiles one last time before climbing into the Impala and driving back to the bunker. Castiel stares at the red tail lights until they disappear into the horizon.

When he walks back into the bar, Cassidy is still there.

«So, what was all that about?» he asks once Castiel sits down.

«The "trouble in paradise"» Castiel answers, complete of air quotes.

«Human lover?» Cassidy asks, casually.

Castiel almost chokes on his drink, «It's not like that»

Cassidy raises his hands, «Hey, I'm not judging»

«Dean and I... We're just friends»

«Didn't seem like friends»

Cassidy takes two long sips of his beer before saying, «Did he apologize?»

«Yes»

«Do you have to go back?»

Castiel pauses before replying, «Maybe I should» he stands up and Cassidy follows suit.

«Well, it was nice to meet ya, fella»

Castiel puts enough money to pay for his whiskey on the counter, «Likewise»

«Hey, we could meet again, if you ever have to bitch about something, anything»

Castiel smiles, «I would like that»

Cassidy takes a piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans and writes a number on it, «Here's my number»

«Thank you» Castiel takes it, «I hope everything works out with Jesse and Tulip»

Cassidy just shakes it off, as if to say "don't count on it".

«I'll see you around, Castiel» he says instead.

«See you, Cassidy» Castiel replies and walks out of the bar and into his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Preacher stans here? If not, watch it because it's amazing sksksksk
> 
> So, except me missing Preacher and Cassidy like crazy, honestly, Castiel and Cassidy being friends >>>>>>>>>>>>>>> them being friends with the Winchesters and Jesse and Tulip. My babies deserve better :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, even with this little crossover I made uwu


End file.
